


Little Brother's Confession

by NaranjitaFanfics



Series: Moominvalley Fictober! (Oneshots!) [30]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaranjitaFanfics/pseuds/NaranjitaFanfics
Summary: After such a wonderful night, Mymble Jr. comes to Snufkin's tent to have a talk, but instead she finds a big secret about him.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Mymlans dotter | The Mymble's Daughter & Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Series: Moominvalley Fictober! (Oneshots!) [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501037
Kudos: 62





	Little Brother's Confession

“And then she held me by the hand and kissed me!” Mymble's Daughter walked around Snufkin's tent, interlocking her hands and dancing happily.

“Good for you.” Snufkin responded inside his tent.

“You don't know how much I love her!” She kept shouting. “I would give and do anything just for her to stay in spring!”

“Hmm...”

Mymble went closer to the tent and whispered pretty loud enough for Snufkin to hear her.

”Surely, Moomin feels like that everytime you leave him.”

“I don't see why. Moomin is not in love with me.”

Mymble sat on her knees in front of the tent and her hands were tightly grabbing her white red stripped dress's skirt.

“Really!? Haven't you seriously noticed!?” She opened the tent, looking at Snufkin who was eating something. “Wow! You'll need to get your peeper's checked buddy!”

“Look, Mymble. Moomin has a girlfriend and that's Snorkmaiden.”

“And that doesn't bother you at all!?”

“... Hm.” Snufkin turned his back to the girl, ignoring her.

Mymble's Daughter smiled and went inside the tent.

“Something tells me that you're hiding someeeeeth _iiiiiiiing~_ ” She said in a singing tune.

“You know how I am, Mymble.” Said as he drank some of his coffee.

“And that's exactly why I know that you're hiding something from me!” She came closer and turned him around, meeting each other's eyes.

“Whatever it is, tell me! Confess it to me!”

“NO!!!”

”Ah... so you're admitting that you DO hide something from me!”

Snufkin kept himself quiet, he couldn't fight against the truth.

“I promise to not spill it, I just want to share some time with you.”

“I...”

Snufkin immediately shut himself up, and turned his back in a corner, covering his face with his hat.

“Aww... Snufkin...” Mymble's Daughter approached him and hugged Snufkin.

He started to speak.  
“...Moomin.”

“Hm?”

“He's the reason why I always come back to the valley.”

“What does Moomin have that attracts you so much to him?”

Snufkin stopped and looked at her, blushing furiously.

“I don't feel any attraction to him!”

“Of course you do! Just look at yourself!”

Snufkin covered his cheeks with his hands.

“I saw you when you danced with him, you seemed to enjoy it.”

The mumrik didn't looked at her, too flustered and embarrassed to do so.

“Yeah, I suppose I did...”

“Snufkin... Is there anything wrong with that?”

Snufkin lowered his head and sighed.  
“There's a reason why I am distancing from him, I don't want to ruin anything with him or Snorkmaiden thanks to my stupid feelings.”

“They're not stupid, Snufkin...”

Snufkin kept looking at the ground, his eyes were shaking, so he closed them. He seemed hurt.

“Oh... my little brother... I'm so sorry...” She hugged him once again.

“Promise you won't tell anyone.”

“I won't, sister's promise.”


End file.
